Welcome back!
by donotlookXtouch
Summary: A lesbian fanfic! MY very first lemon fanfic so please excuse the bad grammer. A Hotaru x Mikan fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**My first lemon! So please go soft on me!**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

I had a really rough day. School totally sucked and it's been a week since Mikan went on vacation with Natsume. I missed her so much, that I had trouble focusing on anything at all.

Me and Mikan are in love with each other, we would always make out without letting Mikan's boyfriend, Natsume, find out. Mikan had told me that she would break up with Natsume. I still didn't know if she even wanted to, but there was still some hope..

They had planned their vacation since forever and Mikan didn't want to end the relationship before they would head for Hong Kong. "I already paid for the trip and really wanna enjoy it!"

I knew Mikan was right, but I couldn't stand the thought of Natsume touching her. Again I noticed that I had to work on my patience. Deep in my thoughts, I turned on my computer and headed for the shower. Thinking about Mikan, left me aroused, but I didn't want to touch myself, even when my thighs and stomach twitched under my soapy hands. I forced myself not to touch my already wet cunt. I didn't bother with any clothing and checked my emails. Mikan had written. Goodness! I was so excited that I shouted out loud. I didn't care for the walls at my lab are soundproof.

With a pair of trembling hands I opened the message. "Dear Gorgeous, I found some time to send you a picture of me. I can't stop thinking about you and your hand inside of me. I am wet, all day long and it's hard to hide it from Natsume. Everything is fine so far but Natsume is horny as hell! I must keep my watch! Anyway, I will come to your place the day after tomorrow. Kisses...M."

So they didn't have sex, do they? I hoped that everything was fine because of break up-plan! The picture of her, left me breathless. She was lying on the floor facing the camera completely naked but for the thong. If it hadn't been for my second-guessing who took the photo I could have enjoyed it and helped myself over the edge. I was close but I wouldn't let myself touch me!

The time past by and finally it would just be a matter of minutes until Mikan would be on my doorstep. My jeans was soaked... I had prepared a dinner and some candles around the bed. I wouldn't be able to eat anything, but maybe Mikan was hungry. She definitly was but not for my soup. As soon as I opened the door, she hugged me and started to kiss me. I was in heaven. I had to stop the kiss to shut the door and ask the one question, I didn't want to but had to know the answer to. "Did you..you know..break up?"

She just nodded and all my fears and doubts were gone. My longing started to take control and we ended up naked on the floor. Mikan broke contact "Stop, we need to get to your bedroom and then I will make love to you as slowly as I can." My heartbeat was so fast and skipped a beat at her promise. "I think it doesn't take too long, because I am almost cuming." A mischievous grin appeared on her beautiful face and she got up and took me with her in one motion. "We will see"

I laid down on my bed and spread my legs, to make her see what she had done to me. My cunt was swollen and sobbing. She looked at me and her breathing started to quicken. "I wanna fuck you really bad, Hotaru!"

"Come here and get what you need!"

My hips started to thrust and I just had to touch myself. Shortly before my fingertip could reach my clit Mikan shoved my hand away and kissed my inner thigh. I leaned back. She slightly touched my clit with her lips then kissed my bellybutton. I arched my back to force her face on my center. Eventually she started licking my cunt and an orgasm started to build within me. I cried and rocked my hips against her face.

"OH...Fuck me, yeah use your hand …"

Mikan shoved her whole hand into me and lapped all my juices. I cried when I cumed and cum again because she didn't stop to fuck me. I fainted, but when I gained conciuosness again, I rolled Mikan on her back, pinned her hands above her head and kissed her pationately.

Her legs were spread wide and she too was swollen and near orgasm.

"You wanted to go slow, didn't you"

She groaned but couldn't say anything. I started licking her nipples, first the right one until it was hard and the the left one. She shifted and tried to free her hands, but her arousal made her weak. She was mine.. I slowly made my way down her body, tasting her like a meal I've never tasted before. She gasped when I kissed the sensitive skin at the base of her belly.

She smelled so good. I licked her slit and teased her clit with the tip of my tongue. She instantly cumed. She closed her legs around my head to keep me there and shattering orgasm after orgasm washed through her. I lapped all her juices savoring every drope.

I felt so satisfied not just in body, but in soul.

With my arms wrapped around her I kissed her and we both fell asleep.

God, I love her.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**


End file.
